iPod Enticement
by heart-away
Summary: Ino had always told Sakura that with her unnatural obsession with her iPod, she’d never get a life.....when in reality she got more than intended.... Sasusaku Au.
1. LyRiCs?

Ipod Enticement

**A/n: ……….I made this story with my own Ipod in mind, even though I have a Zune….well the iPod fit with the story better and what not. -nods-**

**This is what happens..._When plot bunnies attack!!!_**

**So this time around, enjoy the story.**

**Discaimer- Naruto is not one of my possessions….._awww__…._**

**Summary: Ino had always told Sakura that with her unnatural obsession with her iPod, she'd never get a boyfriend[ Sasusaku Au.(twoshot)**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_And you don't seem to understand__…_

_A shame you seemed an honest man__…_

_And all the fears you hold so dear__…_

_Will turn to whisper in your ear__…_

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

_Musiclife_

The iPod just happened to be one of those phenomenal inventions. A portable media player, that enables one to walk about with as many different songs as they please. No CD or tape required.

Her parents thought it was unhealthy to have such an obsession for music, they claimed it to be the sole reason for Sakura's shyness. The pink haired girl was quick to disagree with them, had they ever considered that she just wasn't one for idle socializing. She just couldn't be mommy's little social butterfly.

So what if her circle of friends had grown a bit smaller since her first iPod. In her opinion, she had just the right amount of people to call friend and acquaintance.

Yamanaka Ino, a surviving friend of the iPod famine-as her other friends referred to it, always told Sakura she would never get a boyfriend.

Sakura always disregarded them, Ino most of all.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000o0o0

_I am falling, I am fading__….._

_I have lost it all__…_

It all started after an incident in lunch. Ino and Tenten had managed to drag Sakura to eat with them. Usually Sakura would sit outside and listen to her iPod, most of the time she didn't even bring anything to eat out with her. Soon after her indiscrete friends had somehow found out about her location during this free period, they were always trying to convince her to eat inside.

Sakura was able to wave off their beckoning, but today she was admittedly hungry, and the temperatures were started to drop recently. Sakura was persuaded into going inside for once, and actually, she was a bit glad that her friends chose today to seek her out.

She let herself be dragged to a crammed table where there were way too many people talking at once for Sakura to be able to decipher one conversation from the next. She swallowed. Suddenly, going outside in the cold with an empty stomach seemed to appear much more appealing than it had a few minutes ago.

Crowded places weren't Sakura's favorite place to be, and she decidedly made it known to the two people to whom the deed of bringing her here in the first place fell upon, even if she was more than willing to go before.

"Can I change my mind, now?" she indignantly asked the two girls on each of her sides.

"No", the two replied almost at an equivalent time, in a stern sounding voice. Ino playfully stuck her tongue out at her claiming that another famine was about to occur.

Sakura was unaffected. Though she was the quiet type, she knew how to work a rope around Ino's untamed resolve. 'Yeehaw', Sakura whispered to herself, then giggled. Subsequently, Ino gripped the necklace around Sakura's neck and brought their faces inches apart.

"Are you talking to yourself again?"

Oh yes. She had a temper.

"Ino-pig , your breath smells."

Ino instantly blew an exaggeratedly huge breath purposely in Sakura's face, and Sakura pretended to gag.

Tenten who had watched the exchange, knew there was no argument with Sakura when it came to things like this. So, she sighed and waved Sakura off.

"Okay then, Ja ne…"

Sakura confusedly turned to look at Tenten.

"You seem to be in a giving mood today, Tenten"

She shrugged.

"I'm wearing my happy pants."

"I see."

Sakura smiled and quietly thanked Tenten for understanding. Ino was a different story, she would fight longer. The moment after she exchanged her goodbyes with Tenten, she made a run for it.

She never saw the expression of rage that plagued Ino's face. Ino was extremely easy to out run. Sakura headed off to find a spot where she could play her music in peace, preferably inside, for this time of year.

"Damn, forehead-girl…..running…so fast…"

Tenten approached the gasping and weary looking girl who was hunched over trying to catch her breath.

"Actually, Ino, I think you're just really out of shape, that was barely 20 meters"

Ino playfully slapped the side of Tenten's leg from her hunched position.

"You try to run in four inch stiletto heels.

"Are you even allowed to wear those in school?"

Ino collapsed to the ground after croaking out a few incoherent words.

'Yep,' Tenten thought,' definitely out of shape.

o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_And you don't seem the lying kind_

_A shame then I can read your mind_

_And all the things that I read there_

_Candle lit smile that we both share_

In the quiet of the halls, Sakura hummed along with the music, as she searched for an unoccupied room where she could relax and enjoy her lunch period. So far the only possibly secluded rooms she had found were locked.

Her humming quieted to a stop as she noticed a door secluded away from the others. Room 219. She approached it like she did the others, not really expecting it to be unlocked, but to her astonishment it was open.

She was even more surprised to find a tall stair case leading upward to another door. The click of the door closing behind her gave her a start when it let loose a resounding click. With one look back at the now closed door Sakura scurried up the obviously uncared for creaking steps, almost afraid she would fall through. One of the floor boards on the upper half of the staircase groaned under her weight and she quickened her pace even more.

She hastily opened the door at the top and quickly exited the forlorn stair way when her trek up the creaking boards ended.

She was on the roof.

Around in a corner there was a bit of glass surrounding the ground, Sakura immediately shrugged it off and continued her exploration.

She stepped out to the edge, where she could see that was at least eleven floors up. She stepped away from the view a bit fearful of falling. Heights...definitely not her forte. She viewed a small shack door off to the side of the door she came through that she would've missed if not for the staircase door closing behind her. She approached it, hoping it was also open.

The door had been unlocked. She walked through the door a bit wary of where she was entering. 'Are students even allowed up here?'

Her worries left her when she thought of Ino. 'If Ino-pig can get away with wearing stilettos with a school uniform, then this is nothing'.

It was a small room. It consisted of tools, and other various supplies organized extremely unsystematically. Your basic storage closet.

The window supplied a nice amount of natural light throughout the room.

Sakura jumped when her eyes across the room, for the first time and she noticed another presence in the room.

A male form was slumped in a very misplaced love seat by the corner. His dark colored hair had tousled around his face in an angle from which his eyes weren't visible from Sakura's line of vision. Sakura could hear a faint pulse of music rebounding from his headphones.

'Ooh….emo scream 'o'

Sakura, herself had pretty much all types of music on her ipod. Classical hiphop, rock, you name it. If she liked a song then why not?

After a few moments of observation she recognized the form as a classmate of hers. Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura never considered talking to him seeing as he always looked like he was in a bad mood, and every now and then, a few rumors would arise and make their ways to Sakura's ears, though mostly on the account of Ino. Then again, who didn't have some sort of rumor about themselves flying through the school walls?

Sakura could recall seeing him around a few times, once when the homeroom teacher had told her pass out papers and a few other times in the hallway. He was usually around an overly friendly and obnoxiously loud blonde boy by the name of Naruto. Sakura just couldn't see how that friendship worked out with the unworldly personality gap between them.

Oh well. To each their own.

Leaving her reverie behind, she was about to depart before she disturbed the dark haired male. Sakura decided she had time to contemplate how familiar she was with seeing the Uchiha around later.

Though as she was about to turn around and leave, curiosity started to bite at her ankles. He started to speak to himself, well more like verbally beat the crap out of himself.

She viewed his shoulders violently clenching up as he let loose a string of curses. Out of the better nature within Sakura that she wished she didn't have in the first place, decided to approach. She slowly walked towards him. His eyes flashed dangerously in her direction when he took note of her unwanted company.

Sakura didn't feel inclined to smile at him. Hey, she was already giving the almost stranger her time, what else could he want, tap dancing or a card trick?

"Are you okay over there?"

When his attention came to her, she tried to lighten the impossibly thick aura that seemed to surround her, and let the first thing she thought slip from her lips.

"As cliché as it sounds, talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity."

He didn't input an answer, and she decided that he didn't need her words repeated. She just decided to wait a few moments before making any further actions. Sakura was in no rush.

"It's rude to ignore people...you know?"

Sakura's voice lowered volume as she rationalized that he never planned on stating a reply in the first place. All he did was blankly stare. Her eyes immediately jumped to his right hand that he had just repositioned on his knee, any excuse to escape that dark gaze.

Sakura detected a few painful looking blood red lines marring the skin on the backside of his hand. She bit her lip when she figured it probably 'was' blood. Sasuke quickly moved his wound out of sight when he spotted where her subject of vision had gone. Sakura on the other hand knew that the gash and many scrapes could end up infected if not treated correctly.

This time she walked near without the air of hesitance held about her person. He instinctively tensed when she neared and grabbed his injured hand for a closer look. His eyes were hidden under his downcast hair again.

There was even some glass still strewn about inside of it. Sakura brought her green orbs back up to his after her brief observation.

"That should be treated before it gets worse."

Sakura wasn't surprised to see, or not see, in this case, any sort of reaction. She dropped her dark colored tote bag to the ground and rummaged for some bandages she had kept in there just in case. Tenten had always called her a paranoid guro-sadist for that. Sakura on the other hand didn't think there was such a word as guro-sadist…..was there?

She showed him the gauze bandage.

"Hey, I'm going to use my awesome girl scout powers on you now."

At the mention of girl scout, one of his eyebrows quirked up.

"It's a part of my dark past."

She justified it to him.

He still kept his silence, but in Sakura's ears, that wasn't exactly a no, so she lifted the hand up to view and started his treatment.

Through the whole time the only sound she managed to catch escaping was when he hissed softly as she removed one of the larger fragments of glass. Other than that, it was almost sickeningly quiet.

It was easy to add two and two together and figure that the Uchiha had indeed punched at something made of glass. That would explain the mess she had seen earlier. No doubt about it he was the culprit. She mentally noted for future reference not to forget that he had random outburst of violence, for reasons she could only ever hope to know.

After she successfully wrapped up his hand, she stared him in the face once more at a more comfortable distance away, as if waiting for some words of appreciation. Instead he drifted back into the depths of his mind.

The straight line of his lips curled tight into a small frown as he inspected Sakura's work. He winced when he fisted his knuckles in experiment.

"You're welcome."

She gathered her stuff, stood, and promptly left. The bell signifying the ending of lunch would be ringing soon.

She was all too aware of the dark gaze glued to her retreating form.

* * *

The next few weeks passed without much incidence. Sakura had given up her lunch spot, and just decided to sit at the table with her friends. Though most of the time, they would end up having one-sided conversation with her, with the occasional input from her. 

One day in homeroom, Ino pointed out the obvious.

"That guy has been staring at you for a while, you know."

Sakura scoffed.

"He's probably only looking in this immediate direction, day dreaming or something."

Ino scoffed back.

"Then you must be standing in an immediate direction a lot."

Sakura with slightly flushed cheeks hushed Ino with seemingly innocent words.

"What's wrong with your face?"

The said blonde hurried off to her desk for her compact mirror. Sakura tilted her head to side to get a glimpse of the person staring at her, and indeed, he was.

The teacher chose that time to enter the class room.

Sakura couldn't pay attention very well, knowing that Uchiha-san was staring at her back.

The loud blonde guy named Naruto had to pass out papers today, and surprisingly he spoke to Sakura.

"Morning Sakura-chan," his smile grew wider " Do you happen to know the plural form of moose, I thought it was meese, but Sasuke-teme said I was wrong and so now I'm asking you!"

Sakura blinked. 'Sakura-chan?' This guy is pretty forward. Sakura decided to answer, no use being rude to a person who hasn't done anything to you.

"The plural is also moose……yeah..."

After a few seconds of confirming that moose was indeed the plural of moose he finally gave her a paper and continued passing out the rest.

Shrugging off the situation, Sakura slid her hand to the surface of her desk, about to turn on her iPod before a streak of panic met her. It was gone. She threw her head in all directions looking for it until she laid her eyes upon Uchiha Sasuke's desk. Next to his black iPod her own sat.

She confusedly looked into his eyes for some kind of explanation but he wouldn't meet hers and stared to the board at front casually copying down notes. She whipped her head back up to the front when the teacher started to speak. Something in front of her caught her eyes. A note on the paper that the Naruto person gave to her on it in neat blunt numbers were written.

_"__219"_

The school bell thrummed a few times, releasing students to their next class. After she broke out of her reverie, she turned her head to look at Uchiha-san again, hoping she day dreamed the whole ordeal, only to notice that he was long gone, with the rest of the class.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Okay so……**

**The next chapter will have _much more_ sasusaku interaction, so you can get also get the feel of Sasuke's personality in this story, things are about to get difficult.**

**Tribond—(There are three words in the chapter that somehow relate with the key word below, if you find any of the words, you get a virtual waffle)**

**Keyword- Pine tree**

**Please review if you feel the need to correct me on anything, you wish me to explain something, or you just want to encourage me to continue. Even review if you want to tell me to stop writing this.**

-

-

-

0o0o0oo0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o


	2. RhYtHeMs?

_**Ipod Entice Ch.2**_

A/N: I've yet to master the art of folding a paper cranes, but when it comes to making crumpled paper balls I'm at the top. Paper rocks to all the lovely reviewers!!

-Disclaimer applies.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_And you know what they say might hurt you_

…_  
And you know that it means so much_

…_  
And you don't even feel a thing_

_O0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

MusicLife

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-

_Assuming is a natural thing for human beings to do. If it quacks like a duck, if it walks like a duck, if it looks like a duck….then ... That's a duck._

Sakura had every right to assume. He 'took away' her most prized possession. She could call him a bastard fag jerker if she wanted to(even on the account she knew nothing of his parents or his gender preference) and it would _all _be okay. He stole from her. She had 'rights'. It was almost a law.

What did this guy want with her? Did he think she would spread rumors about how he had broken some sort of glass, or how there was a room on the roof. If he was trying to cover up something as small as this, she could imagine a hundred of other things he had probably committed in the past. Sakura despised assumptions, but how could she hate something that she was so positive about.

Sakura wasn't one to presuppose, and he was a definite duck.

……_..Keep telling yourself that……hypocrite….._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0

-

Tap.Tap.Tap.Tap.

"Haruno-san, please stop tapping your fingers against the desk. It is very distracting."

She smiled politely to him.

"Ah, sorry, Nara-san."

When she saw him drop his attention back to his work, her smile gave way to a very irate frown. She checked the clock. It was only one and a half periods till lunch. Without knowing she started to drum her fingers against her desk again.

"Will you cut that out."

She tersely pressed both fingers into her lap. She curled her toes within the confines of her shoes and started to nibble on her bottom lip, she pounded fisted hands against the plywood of the desk and stood.

"Sensei, I'm going to the nurse!"

Without giving the startled teacher anytime to officially offer permission she bolted out of the room.

Nara Shikamaru sighed.

"Troublesome loud woman."

Everyone went back to work.

-

Outside the classroom in the empty halls, Sakura darted around the numerous corners, her hands still fisted. She had her eyes clenched shut, trying to stop escaping frustrate tears. She didn't count on running into anyone, so when she got a face full of hair, she was exceedingly surprised.

It was Tenten.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-

"Here you go."

Tenten offered a polka dotted handkerchief to the Rosette haired girl.

"Thanks."

Sakura adjusted the water tap to the right, so the water would turn nice and warm, when she dampened the cloth to clean off her face. After she had retold her story to Tenten, and let herself have a nice cry, a good wash up was what she needed.

"So, he stole it in homeroom?"

"Pretty much," she added on, "but-."

"Tell me in a few seconds, unlike you, I left class because I really did need to use the restroom."

She darted into the nearest stall. Sakura's lips curled into a ghost of a smile, she could feel the tension of dried tears on her cheeks. Sakura brought her face back to the mirror to examine herself. Her eyes were red and it was obvious that she had been crying. She pressed her face against the warm cloth and sighed into it. She jumped slightly when the sink beside her one she was using turned on. Tenten washed her hands. They met eyes in the mirror.

"It's actually pretty interesting."

"How! I feel as if he took my liver or some other important organ that, you know, regulates my survival."

Tenten folded her arms over her chest.

"You're lucky I have on my jolly socks today."

Sakura examined the black wool knee high socks. Tenten continued.

"Just saying, this guy, I think….no, I know he likes you a whole lot. And you're _crying_!"

Sakura scoffed.

"Yeah, I bet he does." Sarcasm at it's peak.

" Well, what other reason would he need you to venture into some secluded room with him."

Sakura didn't mention her theory, how he could want to make sure she keeps quiet.

"Tenten, he stole my _iPod_, and the only time I ever spoke to him, he treated me like a nuisance, not exactly the best way to get the keeper of your heart's attention."

Tenten laughed again.

"At least he's getting some sort of reaction from you."

-

Sakura shook her head disappointedly after Tenten returned for class, what kind of logic was it that the bun haired girl sprouted out.

She needed her iPod. This was getting to her.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Sakura decided to attend her next class. Pacing around in a bathroom during class would only increase her anticipation, and cause her grades to slip. She wasn't in favor of either.

So when she walked into her next class, she made sure to keep her head on straight. She concentrated on copying the notes written on the board. The classroom was surrounded in a thickening silence. The only thing that was audible was the mildly loud snoring of a few underachievers. One of the louder snores came from the back of the room, but Sakura took no mind in finding out who it was.

If she had her iPod now, she could just drown the emptiness away. The silence was almost unbearable by its self, but with loud snores cutting through like a sharp knife, how could anyone stand it. Looking around the classroom, it seemed that no one else was affected as she was. She sighed, and continued to duplicate the words on the board onto her paper in neat handwriting. Life without music is truly depressing.

Shortly after she finished copying the notes, people around the room started to gather their items and started conversing with one another, class would be over in about five minutes. The humming chatter of the restless students started to amplify until the teacher quieted them.

A familiar voice spoke out to her.

"Sakura-chan!"

Knowing who it was instantly, she ignored it.

Naruto walked up to her desk, and sat in the unoccupied one in front of her. Wearing a signature grin, he sat back words so he could face her. He rested his chin in his hands.

"Don't be like that Sakura-chan."

Sakura's blood boiled. She grabbed the Naruto's collar and spoke through gritted teeth.

"_Yoouu."_

"Me?"

Sakura made let loose a frustrated sound.

"Careful Sakura-chan, Teme will be jealous."

She let him loose and just ignored him. He merrily had a one sided conversation with her. He was in the middle of saying something about how a guy named Kiba told him that he was snoring the loudest all period long, as Sakura pondered.

This guy couldn't be your average idiot, there was just something about the way he smiled, a strange enigmatic gleam in his eyes. How he was able to distract her when her iPod was stolen. She had a feeling that the way he carried himself was false. There was just no way, Uchiha Sasuke would ever hang out with a guy like this. She finally decided.

"So-I-told-Kiba-that-he-was-lying-cause-I-never-hear-myself-snore- so…"

Sakura interrupted.

"Naruto, are you a bad person."

Sakura watched as he remained silent, and kept smiling, just as he always did. Her breath caught in her throat as she saw his expression gave way to something extremely new.

Without the brainless beaming, Sakura was able to see something in Naruto akin to deception and mischief.

"Are you?"

Naruto heaved a heavy sigh, before answering.

"Sakura-chan, I think you already know the answer to that."

Sakura bit the inside of her cheek. Just as she thought, Naruto wasn't as stupid as he let on. She could imagine all the other dupes and misleads he had executed.

"I bet you do corrupt things like this all the time then, you use your intelligence for wrong."

Naruto's smile reappeared, he looked almost demure.

"You give me too much credit, compared to Teme, I have nothing."

Sakura was about to ask for more information on the subject before another thought popped into her head.

"Hey wait a minute, why are you telling me all of this, is it another one of your tricks?"

Sakura took on a guarded expression. Naruto chuckled into his hand. Somehow, it made him seem unstable. He poked her forehead.

"Sakura-chan," his smile widened, "is my friend now."

Sakura narrowed her eyes at him, suspiciously, still not trusting him.

"You see, it's because…"

He covered his mouth with both hands, stopping himself from continuing. Sakura leaned towards him.

"Because of what!"

Her exclamation caused more than half of the class to turn and stare at her. When she sunk down into her chair, they looked away and went on with whatever they were doing. Naruto stood and left as the bell rung.

Sakura dropped her head on the desk. Lately it seemed like everyone felt the need to leave her presence that way.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o

-

The ancient looking stairs seemed less menacing the third time around. It was really only debris covered scrap metal. As she treaded up the groaning and protesting steps at a brisk pace, her mind would only envision her iPod. Even as harsh icy wind blasted at her, she barely gave anything else mind. Sakura's mind snapped back into reality as her finger tips lightly brushed the cool doorknob that would lead her to the dark haired offender.

She took a sudden step backwards as she yanked her hand away. What exactly was she planning to do. Waltz in and demand the Uchiha to return what was stolen? He was no doubt physically stronger than her. When Sakura felt something shatter under her foot, she inspected a stray shard of glass. The small puddle that was accumulated beside it gave it a guise of melting ice. For a few moments, she stayed like that, just staring down.

One way or another, Sakura's thoughts strayed from any unpleasant scenarios. She knew why she came up here. It was the same reason she had been stressed out all day. She couldn't just go on like that.

She confidently gripped the cool knob of the door and sauntered through the door.

-

Sakura's eyes had to readjust to unwelcoming darkness that the room was incased in. She left the door half way open, just in case she had to make a quick escape. Uchiha-san wasn't the type to mess with so easily. She didn't trust him.

She slowly stepped into the center of the room, still not able to spot him anywhere. Her heart jumped when she heard the door behind her close in an almost soundless click.

She twisted her body around to face the door. She could make out a form leaning against the door. She suddenly felt apprehensive. With a 'flick', the room was dimly illuminated with his lighter. She froze as he walked past her, brushing against her shoulder. On a dated looking shelf, he lit a small candle.

He made himself comfortable on the love seat. After a few minutes filled in silence, she realized that once again, he wasn't going to grace her with words. Her shoulders squared in anger, she spoke the words of her mind.

"I hate you, actually."

He still took no note of her presence. She walked towards him.

"Hey, I-..."

She never even landed a finger on him, wicked fast reflexes took effect as she found herself pinned against the couch cushion in a sitting position, his hands tightly wrapped around her wrist in a vice like grip. Sakura let out a startled cry at sudden movement, and struggled against his hold. It became evident that she didn't possess the power to fight back. She was only able to free one of her hands during her frantic resistance.

She wildly thrust her palm into him, hoping it would help her hopeless struggles. Her hand landed on his shoulder and pressed. Wet, it was wet. She pulled her hand back and held still. In the silence, she could hear her own ragged breath. Blood.

It all made sense now…..all this……

He wanted her to fix it.

Sakura's eyes met his in a puzzled gaze, his in return, that ever blank almost bored expression. He motioned her to get started after she broke her gaze off.

It was irrational to help him. It didn't make sense. The purpose of coming here was to get her iPod. He stole it. So why help him? What would she get in return?

"Will you give me back my iPod, then?"

No answer.

……but then again, that wasn't exactly a no………

_(déjà vu)_

Sakura sighed, and then pulled her medical supplies out. It was worth a try.

-

Sakura tugged on one last bandage before deciding that the task at hand was complete. As Sakura was bandaging him, she noticed he was more willing to reposition himself so she could wrap it correctly, unlike last time when she had to forcefully pull on him.

"I-I'm done, give it back now."

She didn't expect an answer like before, so she was taken aback when she heard a deep lenient voice.

"You know a lot about this."

Every accusation that had ever come into Sakura's head drowned her thoughts.

"I don't spread rumors!"

"Touchy, aren't we?"

She shoved his chest, not able to think of anything else to do. She regretted it instantly when he made another show of how much stronger than him she was. He grabbed her upper arms and forced her back into a sitting position, her toes barely able to reach the ground. She tried to use her free legs to an advantage but he slid his knees against hers to stop her struggles. He pressed his forehead against hers, and they shared lingering breaths, his composed and hers ragged. She threw him a look of mirth, and spoke words of warning to him.

"I'll….tell people."

His expression didn't change. Sakura didn't know what to think of it. Her breathing was unable to calm down. She could feel the warmth of his legs on top of hers, the firmness of muscle keeping her pinned. His lengthy torso was allowing him to even then, tower over her frame. She was scared, yet so fascinated. Sakura knew she must have been blushing by the warmth in her cheeks.

When he released his grip on her upper arms, she didn't dare attempt to make any sort of movement. She closed her eyes when his fingers started weaving through her shoulder length pink locks. After what felt like hours, she felt him relax more weight against her, and the lashing of his tongue against her skin. In fear, she let out a small whine that he paid no mind to. What was he doing? He softly pressed his lips against the base of her collarbone, before he pulled away.

She was faintly aware of the tiny prism shaped object that had been pressed into her hand. Once realizing was the item at hand was, she firmed her grip, and her face showed unkempt delight. She hugged her iPod against her chest and nearly squealed. She was brought back to authenticity by a brush of Uchiha-sans knuckles against her cheeks.

He leaned back over her, and his moist breath hit the shell of her ear.

"You know a lot about mending injuries, it's quite useful."

And for a few seconds….she felt guilty. All those accusations, all that stereotyping she had done, were partly false. She almost made a move to apologize, before her head cleared and she remembered that he stole from her, she still had every right.

"I just might take advantage of it."

She swallowed her regrets.

Uchiha-san…no…Sasuke-san…..definitely wasn't a duck…... And herself….she was a hypocrite.

-

0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o00o0oo0o0o0o0o0o

-

A/n: PLEASE READ

In the next two chapters, the plot starts to take place, so chapter was actually a continuation of the first chapter, to introduce all the characters.

Let all your confusion be left here!! Where I explain any holes in the story plot…..and cure your confusion…ness….

In this story, Sakura is attending a high school, in which you are required to wear a uniform.

The appearance of Shikamaru may seem random, but I assure you that he really does come into the plot, along with Naruto, though they are mostly supporting roles.

In this chapter, it's the same day as when she gets her iPod stolen, she could only retrieve it during lunch period, which is two periods after homeroom.

Nobody's attempted the Tribond yet….so I'll use the same one as last time….

Tribond—(There are three words in the chapter that somehow relate with the key word below, if you find any of the words, you get a virtual waffle)

Keyword- Pine tree

Again…..feel free to correct me in anything or ask questions. There's approximately two chapters of this story left to post…depending on where I decide to split the chapter.


	3. CaDeNcEs?

**Ipod Entice Chapitre Trois**

A/n: Sigh……the many tribulations of high school have me all but duct taped to a desk with a pencil…..luckily it is summer break now!(also I'm no longer a hated freshman-kudos to me-)

Also the song for this chapter is in French and is called _'quand la nuit vient' _by Nadiya.. a rough translation would be 'when the harm comes' but that's only using my knowledge as student who just finished my French '1' course….(if I'm mistaken feel free to correct me) I absolutely adore this song and would recommend it to everybody.

News-

Soon I'm going to post links to these songs on my profile, whenever I drop out of my laziness.

At the last second I once again twisted my plot line a little so expect a summary change in the future please, and disregard when I said only two chapters left, I'm not sure how many it will take to get through the whole plot.

Well on to the story!

**Disclaimer- nope not mine……kishi-san has it all**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-

_…..Le facteur ne pas passé…._

_….. il ne passera jamais…._

…_.. lundi, mardi, mercredi, jeudi….._

_-_

0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

She was at a definite loss of comprehension. There was no other way to put it. Sakura compared this to when she hit the shuffle button on her iPod, it was a gamble upon thousands of songs. _Round and round and round it goes, where it stops nobody knows._ Uchiha Sasuke was a very unpredictable boy, and she had no choice but to be just as erratic.

Little did she know what she really just got herself into?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-

The next week or so had gone without much incidence…..after her last encounter with Sasuke-san, it seemed as if nothing ever happened in the first place, it was just a strange dream. One of those dreams that at first you wished to tell someone, but when the chance appears, the details are much too hazy to remember, and you can never correctly convey it into words.

Sakura was a rather paranoid girl though.

In homeroom classes, every now and then she would peek behind her to see if she was being watched. Sasuke didn't even seem to be phased by the fact that she was sitting there. He never made any sort of indication that he knew of her existence. Even when it was her turn to pass back papers, he wouldn't give her a glance. This had her unsettled, but not as much as when their fingers brushed on accident as she handed back last week's pop quiz. Sakura convinced herself that the small spark of electricity she felt through the small contact was caused by her distrust in the dark haired male.

When test grades had been posted on the wall, she couldn't help but let her eyes stray to his grades, she had to admit, they were all pretty top-notch.

Sakura hadn't even noticed she had been keeping such close tabs on the Uchiha, until Ino had decidedly mentioned it during lunch.

"Someone got bit by the looove buuug," Ino crooned in an absolutely annoying manner, making kissy lips.

"-and here I thought that in your mentality I could never attract a member of the opposite sex," Sakura countered, shoving her half eaten apple into Ino's mouth. Heheh…..Ino-_pig_.

She indignantly spit out the offending fruit. "I never said he returned the feelings," she huffed through small pieces of apple.

"Well, considering that I have no idea what you're going on about in the first place, I'm going to eat my food in peace now," with that said, Sakura went on to eat her grapes.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Sakura could barely keep herself from jumping at the sudden use of his name. Ino continued.

"In class I always catch you sneaking glances at him, when you think no one else is watching…..that's clearly a sign of affection," Ino said, attempting to sound smarter.

Sakura called in Tenten for defense, who was sitting to her other side of the table. Tenten shrugged indifferently and kept on with her eating.

The two bickering friends stopped for a second, surprised at Tenten's behavior.

"What's wrong with you," Sakura questioned curiously.

"I was going to wear my cheery bra today…..but it's still in the washing machine," she groaned out.

Sakura and Ino eyed her for a minute, before Sakura decided she was going to leave for the rest of the period.

"Well, as much fun as this has been, I must take my leave," she stood, "Oh and Tenten, good luck with the whole….um…lingerie problem."

As she left through the cafeteria doors, she could still hear the laughter of Ino, and the formerly depressed Tenten.

-

A petite quiet girl with dark short hair watched the exchange from afar, then got up from her otherwise vacant table to follow after Sakura.

"Sakura-san," she muttered softly.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o

-

That girl was following her….and she wasn't very good at it.

Sakura could tell from the way, she hid around in the corners and the way she tried to make light footsteps, it was like incognito gone wrong.

Sakura picked up her pace and dashed around each corner, not stopping until she was positive she had lost the little stalker.

She spun around and made one last long examination of the previous hall she had just went through. After being positive she was no longer being tracked, she turned to face her original direction.

-and nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Excuse me, Sakura-san", the shorter girl spoke out in a quiet yet clear soft voice.

'How did she do that,' Sakura couldn't help but wonder. She could've sworn she had lost her.

"Y-yes," Sakura replied, her words wary with skepticism.

"I just wondered, you know, since our situations are similar," The girl fiddled with her fingers as she spoke, "we can try to get along well."

Sakura finally recognized this girl as Hyuuga Hinata, a girl who she saw around occasionally, and was made up to be quite the silent one. What in the world was she talking about? ...Similar situations?...It made no sense to the pink haired girl what so ever, but Sakura decided to not to upset the shy girl.

"I'd like to be your friend also Hinata-san, but what exactly do you mean by 'situation'."

Hinata seemed very relieved by her acceptance, and her shoulders noticeably loosened. Then she put her finger against her lip in thought, confused by what Sakura meant. Did the pink haired girl not yet understand that she was indeed in the same 'situation' as herself? She finally decided on an answer hoping to clarify the confusion.

"I am to Naruto what you are to Sasuke-san," she stated clearly, as if it was just that simple.

Sakura's friendly face melted at the sudden intrusion of 'his' name. Sakura was positive that she had absolutely no relationship with Sasuke-san. He wasn't friend or enemy, acquaintance nor peer. Hinata, for some reason thought otherwise. How did she even know about her and Sasuke-san? ...it had to be…of course, Naruto.

Said boy took that moment to make an appearance around the corner.

"Naruto!" The two very confused girls exclaimed simultaneously.

"Hinata-chan! Sakura-chan," Naruto answered loudly.

Naruto wrapped his arms around her into an embrace and a gave her a kiss to the forehead, much to her embarrassment. By the time he let go, poor Hinata seemed as if she was about to faint.

He turned to Sakura and gave her a similar greeted, of course, without the smooching and her hug was a great deal shorter and less intimate.

Judging by Naruto's previous actions towards Hinata, it was fairly simple to figure out their relationship with each other. Is this the type of relationship Hinata thought she had with Sasuke-san_……..hell….no…….._

This would definitely need to be fixed as soon as possible. How did things turn out like this?

"Hey, care to tell me what's going on?" She asked, completely miffed on what the shy girl had just told her.

-

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0

-

**  
**_Minuit sonne et les__plus grandes peurs résonnent,  
Dans les esprits ...et les gens déraisonnent ...,  
Rien ne fonctionne ... quand s'actionne,  
L'angoisse d'une tete qu'on sectionne ...,  
Peurs primaires ...des sorcières ...d'un bestiaire ...,_

_-_

0o0o00o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-

"Naruto, for the last time, you've got it all wrong."

"Sakura-chan, there's nothing to mistake."

Sakura sighed. He still wasn't listening. Sakura wasn't even sure he knew what they were talking about in the first place. She just let him drag her around by her wrist, with Hinata in tow on the other side.

She didn't realize where they were headed until she was face to face with a certain door. She almost made a run for it when her heart fluttered. Before she knew it, she had already been hauled more than half way up the stairs. Naruto just kept prattling on about one thing to another, the stairs not even affected his breathing as he treaded up.

The cold winter air struck her in the face like a slap. She was finally able to break free of Naruto's grasp, due to him wrapping his own hands around himself in order to retain some of his warmth.

"DAMN! IT'S SO _COLD_," Naruto shouted in a voice so loud that it echoed, and Sakura was positive the whole school had heard his exclamation.

"You should get inside before you catch a cold, Sakura," Hinata's meek voice was barely audible, and she had resorted back to fiddling with her fingers.

Hinata pushed her the rest of the way towards the door.

-

"Sasuke-teme," Naruto spoke animatedly, another one of those creepy grins breaking out on face.

"hn, idiot," The brooding male responded.

Naruto for once in his life, decided now was not a time to exchange verbal blows, so he opted for making himself comfortable in the broke down computer chair in the corner.

Hinata still stood dutifully behind Sakura, suddenly afraid. Then she moved over to where Naruto had situated himself, leaving Sakura standing awkwardly in front of Sasuke.

For the first time in about a week, his eyes met hers.

The only indication of where to sit was given to her when Sasuke had motioned her over lazily with his hand. Not wanting to appear as cautious as she really was, she walked over and sat next to him on the loveseat. She did make sure to angle her body away from him and sit as close to the edge as possible.

"Why is it that I'm here," Sakura asked the other occupants of the room calmly.

"Because Sakura-chan is Teme's now,"Naruto said, proud that he knew the answer. Hinata nodded, proudly. Sasuke kept the same blank expression on his face.

The room was engulfed in an uncomfortable silence, as everyone watched Sakura seething.

"Tell Naruto he's wrong, "Sakura demanded of Sasuke.

He rolled his eyes at her.

Hinata, sensing the oncoming battle just stood up.

"Naruto-kun, we should go, the lunch bells going to ring soon and-"

Naruto picked up on what was happening.

"Y-yeah, let's go Hinata-chan."

He grabbed her hand and ran out the door, back into the cold. From outside Sakura could here Naruto's mouth go off like a sailor, as he complained about the weather.

"I should be leaving, too; lunch _is_ almost over."

She was about to follow in the previous two's footsteps when she was stopped.

"I made my relations to you clear, last time, did I not."

Sakura roamed the back of her mind.

"_I just might take advantage of it."_

_-_

Was that what he could have been talking about?

She angled her body towards him this time, waiting for him to clarify if what she thought was correct rather than being the first to say something. She was surprise to see the corner of his lips gradually lift in a ghost of smile.

"Are you denying my intimate affiliation with you?"

Sakura nearly choked on her own saliva, at his use of the term. What exactly did he mean by intimate affiliation? Her response was rushed and fairly frivolous.

"Where is this coming from? For the past week, as far as I've been concerned you haven't so much as glanced in my direction.-and besides you're a regular esteemed kleptomaniac".

Sakura was going to proudly continue making her list of reasons of why this was a bad idea, but she was very subtly interrupted by the sudden lack of space between them, and not to mention the long callous index finger pressed softly on her slightly parted lips.

He leaned over and breathed warm moist air into the shell of her ear.

"Just a mere touch can make you so flustered," his voice sounded melodic even with the mocking intent.

He continued, this time actually halfway rectifying her confusion, "It's compensation."

Though her mind was muddled from his closeness Sakura found the ability to speak, "compensation? ...wha?"

Her words nearly stumbled out from between her lips, and she instantly knew that he found her less than intelligible reply amusing. The curl of his mouth against her ear was unmistakable. She had half a mind to lean into his heat.

"In exchange for that talent of yours, I'm making you my girlfriend, seeing as it's something you desire, besides, I cannot doubt that you are an amusing character."

"You….are serious…"

Sakura didn't feel so good at the moment. So that was it. He wanted her skills, and in return, she would get-

"No, I don't want this", she voiced out her opinion to him in a voice so small she wasn't sure that he could understand. She only continued when his body shifted questionably, and she was sure he heard.

"I don't want to be involved with someone like you, who has done something regrettable to me. Then who pretends I don't exist-"

"Ah, your precious iPod," he spoke in understanding.

He rubbed comforting circles onto her back that did everything but comfort her.

"Would you rather I just take it away from you every time I'm in need of your service."

Sakura protested against it instantly. She started to pound on his chest with her free hands, until he took hold of them and intertwined their fingers.

"I'm the type of person who, luckily for you, feels the need to have an equal exchange for everything", he spoke with more of an edge to his voice now.

"A favor!" Sakura squeaked out, "It was just a favor, and you don't need to repay a favor."

Sakura was desperate now. The school bell rang minutes ago, and she was already going to be late to her next class- and oh! Why was he pushing her back into the cushion? Her back had met with the arm of the love seat.

"Maybe I have ulterior motives to all of this," he hissed in her ear, "At some point in time, you will accept that you want this."

Sakura was going to doubt him. She really was. But she couldn't get much use of her voice with him running his tongue up her neck like that. Oh, and when she held her chin up, giving him better access, she had to tell herself it was just a reflex.

Sakura's eyes floated closed as his administrations to her neck made her forget everything-school-and almost, but not quite, her iPod.

-

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00

_S'accélère le rythme vasculaire,  
Face aux peurs tentaculaires,_

-

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-A/n- Thank you for your response, it really brightens my day when you review…even constructive criticism (yes I'm part masochist)

I would like to thank the following reviewers who answered the tribond! (I have to ask permission before I can post your names….so if you answered please give me permission)

AND NOW IT BEGINS!!:D

Special thanks to my editor ZeldaWarshtinheimer


	4. MeLoDiEs?

Ipod Enticement part four

-

**A/n- please excuse the delay…..For a while I considered going into hiatus with this story but I decided against it, since I already had my plot line and the support of fabulous readers. This chapter is a tad on the short side, but I'm currently in the process of tweaking my plot. For now, I give you 'this'. I've concentrated my energy on my original story…which I may or may not post on the site, so hopefully I've still got it with this story.**

**Disclaimer-Naruto isn't mine much to my chagrin…..so I'll opt for a well dressed cosplayer instead.**

**Theme-Stand in the rain by super chick**

_Music equals life_

-_She never slows down…  
..She doesn't know why but  
she knows that when…  
…She's all alone feels  
Like it's all coming down…_

_-_

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
_

Kissing felt nice. That's an evaluation that most would agree to. There would certainly be no controversy in this matter. The lips were a sensitive part of the human body, and any sort contact with them would ignite some sort of electric current in the brain that could make your heart race, and breathing become erratic.

Sakura believed in that thoroughly, so she had to find other reasons to deny whatever feelings(which she claimed were completely nonexistent) she had for Uchiha Sasuke. The same Uchiha Sasuke who would take away her most prized possession, if he did not get his way.

_U-chi-ha-Sa-su-ke_

Even his name was just oh 'so' fun just to say. It just rolled off the tongue. Sometimes she would make unnecessary trips to the restroom, or the closest available mirror, just so she could watch the way her lips shaped and stretched as she slowly spoke each syllable. Slow and drawn out.

'I'm not the type of girl to go head over heels just after a bit of heavy petting and a confession', she tried to rationalize with herself. Feeling the urge to say his name again with a pretty blush across her cheeks she urged on, 'if you could even call that a confession.'

Th-en she nodded her head affirmatively, as if she had just made some sort of army general's validation.

-

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_She won't turn around  
The shadows are long  
And she fears if she cries  
That first tear  
The tears will not stop  
Raining down_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sakura swore she was going crazy. After her last 'visit' into room 219, and the abrupt end to a heated make out session, she thought Sasuke would keep his distance from her. She was almost sure of it.

Instead, it had the opposite effect. He was 'everywhere'. Between each class, as she walked out her class room, there leaning against the door-frame, was the dark haired boy. He would grab at her wrist, not even bothering any sort of gentleman's approach. His grip would lighten a bit after noticing her small wince, and then he would proceed to demand where her next class was. Sakura would of-course refuse at first. This would result in him slinging a heavy arm around her and pulling her flush against his side, his fingers would slide into her pocket and greedily grab at her iPod, whispering threats, into her ears. Naturally Sakura would give in when he mentioned it, and proceed to be dragged to her next class, with that heavy arm still wrapped around her waist.

Sakura's fellow classmates assumed the worst, and so it was declared official that Uchiha Sasuke, enigmatic possible pre-convict, was Haruno Sakura's, the girl who just wouldn't put the iPod down, boyfriend. Every day at lunch, she would find herself alone in the company of Sasuke, who had a brand new 'booboo' for her to fix nearly every day. As he promised, in exchange for her work, they were a couple. "_At some point in time, you will accept that you want this," _he had told her at the beginning of this affair. He even finalized it with a kiss. 'Is this what I want,' Sakura asked herself. Sakura didn't know what to tell her friends, so simply strayed away from that topic when around them. She would also try to avoid being seen in public with Sasuke, never accepting his subtle invites to go out to dinner somewhere after school.

She felt trapped, and had no idea what to do, so she went to her most reliable source on the subject….Hinata-san…..

She was in the 'same sort of situation' as Hinata-san. So right before lunch, she had evaded Sasuke and grabbed Hinata's wrist through the bustle of the crowd. Hinata gaped at her in surprise.

"Hinata-san, I would appreciate it if you would talk to me about something."

-0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day what's lost can be found  
You stand in the rain_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-

"You know he's been in love with you for a long time now," Hinata quietly spoke as she took a sip of her tea. Sakura was honestly baffled by this news, and started to question Hinata-san's very sanity. Hinata instantly recognized the look she was given and decided to elaborate. "Naruto-kun told me. He was always talking about how Sasuke-san was obsessive over you," she explained. Sakura nodded, before she took a sip of her own tea.

Hinata jumped when Sakura banged her tea cup heavily against the table, causing a good portion of it's contents spilled all over the place. "He sure doesn't show it," she exclaimed bitterly to Hinata. "He's always pulling me around and threatening me, and he's always secretive. I know almost nothing about him. Nothing about his family or his personal preferences." Sakura finished her rant by taking out a hanker chief and roughly dabbing up her spilt tea. Hinata was hesitant before asking, "Did you ever ask him?" Sakura paused in mid-dab to look at Hinata, before letting out a sigh. "No," she whispered to herself, then continued cleaning up her mess.

Hinata affirmed that she understood the situation shyly with a loose and nervous nod. "It is Uchiha-san and Naruto-kun though, you have to remember. For now they do make 'sucky' boyfriends, but I think they're slowly learning. Besides, do you think you would have noticed Sasuke if he didn't take your iPod."

Sakura tilted her head to the side in contemplation. She had never tried to look at it that way. For now, Sasuke chooses not to tell her where he picks up all of his injuries or any useful facts about his life on that matter. His feelings for her were evident though, in his actions. He went through all of that trouble, just to go out with her. And maybe, somewhere deep inside, Sakura held feelings for him also.

"Thank you for the help Hinata-san, sorry about my little outburst earlier," Sakura said.

Hinata stumbled out a 'you're welcome', but Sakura was already out of the door, and Hinata had a pretty good idea to where she had heading.

0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o

_She won't make a sound  
Alone in this fight with herself  
And the fears whispering  
If she stands, she'll fall down_

_0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0_

_-_

The weather that day had been horrible; Sakura though, hadn't been paying attention to that fact as she made her way towards the stair case in room 219. So even as she opened the door to the outside and had been drenched in seconds with a combination of sleet and rain, she had one thing on her mind.

She sloshed around on the concrete and even tripped a few times but when she made it to the door handle and turned it, her expression was beaming.

On the inside Sasuke was stretched out on the love seat, barely even glancing her way when she entered, Sakura could tell that he was mad at her. Rather than threatening her or teasing her as he usually did, Sasuke took on the silent treatment.

Sakura would have none of this, so she jumped on top on him unexpectedly wrapping her arms around his neck. Sakura had never initiated any sort of contact between the two so Sasuke was fairly surprised when she pressed her face into his collar bone and embraced him.

"You're wet," he told her. Sakura laughed against his collar bone, and sending a shudder up his spine. Sakura squealed when he switched their positions so he was on top of her. He slid a suggestive knee between her thighs. "You have no idea what you just started."

Then he started nibbling on her lower lip. Before he kissed her though she gasped out, "Sasuke, what's your favorite color?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00

-

Music equals life

-

**A/n: So this chapter was pretty much just Sakura coming to terms with her feelings for him. I apologize for the unusual shortness of it. As I said before I'm going to need a bit of time to tweak up the plot line I created almost a year ago.**

**-Later then…..Reviews grant me happiness….**


	5. VoCaLs?

Chapter 5

-ATLAST!

**a/n: Sorry it's taken me so long to finish this. Now that it's summer break I'm going to be trying to keep my stories flowing. Except for this one which has fallen to the bottom my 'things to do' list. I shortened the original plot of iPod enticement VERY MUCH! Please look forward to my other stories though, because I believe that over the past year, my writing has truly improved. When I look back at everything in this story, I find myself to be quite unsatisfied with it so it may possibly be remade. I'll warn you guys first before that happen. I'm continuously shooting for more nowadays it seems. **

**Thank you to all who have reviewed this story! **

**Theme: I go crazy-DHT**

**Standard disclaimer applied. **

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0000o0o0o0o0o**

_Hello boy it's been a while_

…_  
Guess you'll be glad to know_

…_  
That I've learned how to laugh and smile_

….

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o _music equals life_ 0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
-

It was such a strange relationship. That was what everybody believed. How could something like this have developed, they wondered. Curious stares would follow them wherever they went. She would lean into his tall frame, relaxed and trusting. He would wrap an arm around her dainty shoulders in retaliation. How strange it was. The girl who was too busy with music to talk to people and the boy who everyone was too afraid of to approach. The way things work out is so funny.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sakura sighed in content. It had been months since her and Sasuke's relationship had been put out into the open. This of course, had caused changes in the world as she knew it. Ino was no longer able to tease at her. For some odd reason or another, Tenten had bought a pair a new pair of shoes which had been dubbed her 'delightful footwear. Her fellow peers had been beginning to see Sasuke in a new light. Much to his chagrin, considering that he actually enjoyed the tough guy rep.

Sakura peered to the said 'tough guy' with her peripheral vision. He was nibbling nonchalantly at a one of Sakura's homemade rice balls. Sasuke and she had begun acting very much like the stereotypical high school couple. She cooked him lunches, they held hands quite often, and sometimes they would even engage in tickle fights. Everything had just been so….perfect.

Well, it 'had' been perfect, until something quite important had dawned on Sakura. For a while, Sasuke had not required the use of her medical skills. That part Sakura hadn't minded much. She could spend less time wrapping up her boyfriend like a mummy, and more time doing…..lovely dovey stuff. What had bothered her, was the fact that he had never told her how he had been receiving all those cuts and bruises.

At first she had assumed that he was a crazy psycho delinquent boy, but as she learned more about him, she realized that it didn't fit his true personality at all. The Sasuke she had discovered underneath all those rumors and fabrications was quite intelligent. It was evident in everything he did. With all the skipping that he did, his grades managed to stay on top. Whenever he wasn't being silent and moody his replies were always witty and difficult to create comebacks at. Not to mention, how he planned the whole iPod stealing scheme to gain her attention.

So what could it possibly be that he had been keeping from her? It nagged at her mind and refused to whisk off as a chapter of the past. Sakura just had the feeling that it was important. So badly she wished to bring it up, but what if it started causing a rift in their relationship? Now that Sakura had gotten a taste of love, she never wanted to let it go. She opened her mouth about to say something but her breath caught in her throat. He craned his neck up from his bento and arched a brow at her curiously.

Completely chickening out of it in that very moment, she opted to giving her one her prettiest smiles. "Sasuke, you look tense today, how about a massage," she asked him. He shrugged to her apathetically. Sakura at this point being able to make sense of his body language due to the help of an exuberant Naruto, of course understood that to be a 'yes'.

So she crawled behind him and began kneading the fleshy back muscles together. Sasuke sighed and began letting out quiet groans of satisfaction. Sakura let all her worries be discarded for the moment, and marveled at his content features, as he dropped his composure. This was something Sacred, for Sasuke wouldn't let go like that for just anyone.

-

_O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

_-_

_Getting over you was slow_

…_  
They say old lovers can be good friends_

…

_But I never thought I'd really see you_

…_  
I'd really see you again_

_-_

_O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

Naruto had gotten along with Sakura's friends well enough. Except for the fact that he was really really weird…and creepy too. He possessed a certain type of weirdness that could bypass even Tenten's obsession with maintaining a balance of fung-shway with her wardrobe, hence the delightful footwear.

It was during lunch the next day when Sakura and Sasuke had decided to spend this meal time in the presence of others, rather than isolated in a dark room on the roof that hardly anyone realized existed. Hinata had spotted them first within the confines of the cafeteria. She smiled shyly towards Sakura, welcoming them fondly with a quant greeting. Everybody else had followed suit and greeted them as well, albeit less peacefully than Hinata had. It was still a wonder to Sakura how Hinata was able to manage so much grace at politeness. Unlike Naruto, everyone was quick to warm up to her.

"Sakura-chan and Teme! Hinata-chan said that you would be here, but I didn't believe her and now I feel bad cause you really showed up and I accused my dearest beloved Hinata-chan of being a liar! Woe is me-",Naruto rambled on. Sasuke shoved the loud mouth boy down the cafeteria bench, making room for Sakura and himself. Sakura giggled at the antics of the two best friends.

Naruto began a brand new senseless monologue about the cruelties of the world, when Ino intercepted his words with a brash beat to the head with her apple. Naruto cried out in pain, and Hinata came to his aid. She repeatedly mumbled "Naruto-kun," worriedly. As Hinata treated his head wound Sakura was reminded of Sasuke's lack of wounds. The insistant worry made itself known, and swam around guilelessly in her stomach. She sat her half eaten banana down, no longer hungry. It was getting worse. Sakura inwardly cursed herself for being such a nosy person.

She was called out of her thoughts by Tenten, who began discussing what she was going to be doing over winter break. "So I'm all set for my ski trip now," she finished. "Well," Ino keenly said, "While bun buns over here freezes her little touché on the slopes, I'll be going on a spa trip to catch up a bit with my mother." In retaliation to the 'bun bun' joke, Tenten began the 'yo mama' jokes.

After a bit of bloodshed between Ino, Tenten, and a poor Naruto who had managed to get caught up in the cross fire, things calmed down. Sakura glanced at Sasuke to gauge his reaction. He was both uninterested and slightly amused at the same time. This caused Sakura to beam brilliantly, basking in the glory that Sasuke actually enjoyed the presence of her friends…secretly of course.

When one posseses a grin from ear to ear, it sort of kind of brings attention to yourself. Naruto thought it was a game, and began grinning himself. Of course when Naruto grinned it always came out creepy, and managed to cause an exchange of spine tingling. Hinata, rather than freaking out like the rest of the girls merely stared blatantly, and a rose tint spilled out upon her cheeks. Sakura's grin fell and she turned questioningly to Sasuke, who did nothing but shrug. She never could understand the relationship between those two.

"So Sakura," Ino said breaking the awkward silence, "Do you and bad boy over there have anything planned for winter break"? Sakura's eyes narrowed. Ino had finally found something new to tease her pink haired buddy about.

Naruto broke his grin,"That reminds me, Sasuke-teme, isn't your big brother coming home? This is the perfect time for introducing Sakura-chan to your folks and all!" Sasuke in turn glared at him. Sakura watched in anticipation. He looked as if he was going to deny it at first, but then glanced at Sakura. Their eyes met for a few seconds before he turned back and contact was lost. He simply said, "I guess so."

Sakura's heart jumped into her stomach at this. She tried not to squirm in excitement. She had something to look forward to now. Perhaps meeting his family could answer a few unvoiced questions for her.

"Meeting the family," Ino teased almost dissapointedly, "I figured you guys would just get busy somewhere….then again I guess if you managed to sneak Sakura up to your room and all –gah! It's in my hair!!!"

Sakura had tossed her half eaten banana.

And thus a second round of blood shed began.

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

_-_

_I go crazy_

…_  
When I look in your eyes_

…_  
I still go crazy_

…_  
That old flame comes alive_

…_  
It's starts burning inside_

…_  
Way deep down inside_

_-_

_O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0oo0o0o0oo0o0o0o00ooo0o_

-

Sakura was sitting cross-legged on her full sized bed, hugging a lace rimmed pillow. Unfortunately for her, the initial shock of getting to meet her family had faded, and led way to nothing but nerves and impatience. Could his family give him the answers she needed? And how would she go about receiving them? She also had to keep in mind that maybe if she did just confront Sasuke about the whole ordeal it

Her blood pounded harder and a faint blush rose to her cheeks. She could recall a few times when she and Sasuke had been in a spat. Voices had been raised; there may have possibly been some shoving and grabbing. As far as Sakura could remember though, all those arguments would end with her writhing beneath him, as his hand found its way under her skirt and his long fingers began massaging that ever so sensitive and slick bundle of nerves.

Yes. Sakura 'really' enjoyed arguing with the seemingly always moody boy.

_Ring ring ring………_

Sakura jumped at the unexpected noise, and hurriedly answered her cell phone. "Sakura," a velvety voice called to her over the phone. It was Sasuke. Sakura chewed her lower lip in order to keep the gasp of surprise in, and inwardly cursed herself for not checking caller i.d. before answering.

Even though she knew that it was impossible for him to have any idea what she was currently thinking about, it was still an embarrassing situation to be caught in. She swallowed before asking him why he was calling. It was quite strange for _him_ to be the one calling _her_. "My brother's flight arrives the second day after winter break starts. Then my family will be going to a hot spring resort. Do you want to come along"?

Sakura couldn't hold back Sasuke had never told her that he had a brother.

Still filling a tad awkward with her thoughts, she squeezed her thighs together in a attempt vain attempt to rid herself of arousal. "T-That sounds good to me," she answered.

"Okay," he said.

"O-okay," she said.

And it was settled. Sakura was going to meet his family. And if she was lucky, somewhere along the way, she might get into an 'argument'.

-

……_Music equals life……_

_O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

-

_Oh baby_

…_  
You know when I look in your eyes_

…_  
I go crazy_

…

_O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

_-_

**a/n: Personally, this is my favorite chapter so far. Finally I have started moving the plot! I mentioned this before, but I'll say/type it once again. I feel that I have some major revising to due in previous chapters, but before I do anything drastic, I'll let you know. **

**I'm stumped. So no Tribond…..maybe next time……**

**SUMMER IS FINALLY HERE!!!!!!!!**

**Review??????????????????**

**-heart-away-**


End file.
